1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to vending systems and methods and more specifically to vending systems and methods for mobility vehicles.
2. Description of Background
Visitors to large venues such as theme parks and airports may need mobility vehicles for personal transportation around the venue. Examples of mobility vehicles include scooters, strollers and wheelchairs. Mobility vehicles may be electric. An electric convenience vehicle (ECV) may generally refer to a powered scooter device, such as a battery powered device, that allows a person to sit or stand on the unit and ride around at their convenience.